50 Reasons To Love
by Reddi
Summary: Camp Lazlo drabble. 50 sentences, 1 pairing. EdxSam, slash warning. Don't like, don't read.


**Title:** 50 Reasons To Love

**Fandom:** Camp Lazlo

**Pairing:** Edward Platypus x Samson Clogmeyer

**Theme Set:** Epsilon (from 1sentence's prompt list)

**Rating**: PG

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Not my boys, just playing.

**#01. Motion-** It was worth getting seasick to ride on Edward's tour boat.

**#02. Cool-** Whether he was wearing a scout uniform, a fur coat, or a Victorian gown, Edward was the epitome of style.

**#03. Young-** Slinkman caught them kissing once and threatened expulsion, but relented when a teary-eyed Samson asked him if he was ever young.

**#04. Last-** During the three-legged race they tripped and fell on top of one another; Edward later confessed it was the most fun he'd ever had losing.

**#05. Wrong-** As much as Samson loved Edward, he still felt that _Petey the Penguin_ would've been a better camp mascot.

**#06. Gentle-** Samson begged Edward to be gentle the first time, not out of fear but because he _knew_ the younger boy wouldn't comply.

**#07. One-** The instant the volleyball smacked him in the face Samson realized it was going to be one of those days where Edward wasn't the only camper in a bad mood.

**#08. Thousand-** Not even counting to a thousand could keep Edward from losing his temper when anyone called his date "fat".

**#09. King-** The older platypus brothers were thought of as four kings, it seemed only fitting the youngest would be queen.

**#10. Learn-** Beavie was the first camper to try teaching Edward about friendship, and Samson was forever grateful the lesson didn't stick.

**#11. Blur-** Samson spent _hours_ picking broken bits of kaleidoscope out of his frames, and all Edward could say was "Excuse me for trying to help."

**#12. Wait-** Raj thought Skip and Chip were silly to wait in a tree for Edward, but Samson felt that if asked he would've done the same.

**#13. Change-** Edward was disappointed that hadn't grown even an inch since last summer until he remembered that Samson never wanted him to change a thing.

**#14. Command-** Of all the things Samson was afraid of Commander Hoohah scared him the most, he _still_ couldn't forget the day Hoohah had nearly dragged Edward away to Tomato Camp.

**#15. Hold-** Edward said that he only grabbed Samson's hand out of fear, but he was still holding it after the credits for _"Scab Lagoon IV: Revenge Of The Hemophiliac"_ played.

**#16. Need-** When Edward said that Samson didn't need to clutter up their clubhouse with all those "health buddies", Samson retorted that Edward didn't need to bring _"Veronica's Malibu Beach House"_ either, and they called a truce.

**#17. Vision-** Even without his glasses Samson could find Edward, all he had to do was listen for the sound of someone yelling.

**#18. Attention-** _Everyone_ thought Edward's talk show was a lame idea but it didn't stop Samson from being the first caller.

**#19. Soul-** Nobody sang the blues like Edward; after promising to shove a harmonica down the throat of anyone who laughed, he delivered the most soulful rendition of _"Stormy Monday"_ the citizens of Prickley Pines had ever heard.

**#20. Picture-** Samson cut everybody's photo out of the yearbook, but Edward's was the only one he kept.

**#21. Fool-** Samson was glad he wasn't wearing thong underwear the day Edward went on a pantsing spree, the last thing he wanted was to look like a fool in front of his crush.

**#22. Mad-** He never understood Edward's temper tantrums until the day he walked around in pillow armor and discovered how much _fun_ getting mad could be.

**#23. Child-** Samson was shocked; how could any child think Santa Clause was a phony when he was every bit as real as SMITS?

**#24. Now-** Edward hating waiting in line at the post office; when he said he wanted to see his Valentine now, he really meant he wanted it 10 seconds ago.

**#25. Shadow-** Samson never took it personally when Edward snapped at him, after all the platypus had once told his own shadow to get lost.

**#26. Goodbye-** Having Samson kiss him goodbye on the last day of summer made coming home to his mom and brothers _almost_ bearable.

**#27. Hide-** Edward tried to play it casual, but there was no hiding the excitement in his voice when he learned that Camp Kidney wasn't going to be shut down after all.

**#28. Fortune-** If he'd only known Edward would smile for a fortune-teller Samson would have traded his entire candy collection for a crystal ball.

**#29. Safe-** Samson used to think stealing junk food from McMuesli's safe would be his fondest memory of Camp Kidney, but that was before Edward started calling him "Sammy".

**#30. Ghost-** Upon seeing Samson's pitiful Halloween costume, Edward rolled his eyes and told him that no self-respecting kid would ever Trick-Or-Treat as a ghost.

**#31. Book-** Samson loved to read books about pirates, and wizards, and brave knights, Edward preferred encyclopedias because they hurt more when you threw them at unsuspecting victims.

**#32. Eye-** Edward was so quiet when he slept, it was almost like watching the eye of a hurricane.

**#33. Never-** Samson never asked how Edward got those bruises on his stomach so Edward never told how his brothers punished him for talking to a whiny faggot.

**#34. Sing-** It wasn't fair, Samson may not have been able to sing but he could do other things with his mouth-- things that the Talent Show _apparently_ wouldn't allow.

**#35. Sudden-** When Hanly Manster told his co-star to "Shut the merp up and kiss me", Samson glanced quickly at Edward and wondered what would happen if _he_ was that impulsive.

**#36. Stop-** Samson didn't like pretending to be a ventriloquist dummy but if he asked Edward to stop he wouldn't have any excuse to sit in his lap anymore.

**#37. Time-** Every time he hears Scoutmaster Lumpus talk about Jane Doe, it only furthers Edward's conviction that getting married is for chumps.

**#38. Wash-** "Don't worry, baking soda gets out _everything_."

**#39. Torn-** He couldn't decide whether he was furious with Edward for telling the Squirrel Scouts where he was hiding, or flattered that the platypus had finally noticed him.

**#40. History-** When the Time Capsule was finally opened, scientists would spend weeks trying to decipher the encryption "SC + EP 4VR" but fail to reach a conclusion.

**#41. Power-** Edward was so happy to finally beat the computer at checkers that Samson didn't have the heart to tell him he was supposed to turn the power "on" first.

**#42. Bother-** Edward couldn't be bothered to listen to Samson's troubles but at least Ed _hadn't_ tried to maim him the way Beastly Bumblepuss had.

**#43. God-** Certain that SMITS was responsible for sending Edward to Camp Kidney, Samson never failed to incorporate a thank-you dance into his morning prayer ritual.

**#44. Wall-** Over the years Edward had built up a wall of defenses but he was powerless against the wave of Samson's tears.

**#45. Naked-** Edward was the kind of boyfriend who would give you the shirt off his back-- after he'd wiped his nose on the sleeve.

**#46. Drive-** If Samson thought driving around in Edward's go-kart was fun, it was _nothing_ compared to what they did when the ride was over.

**#47. Harm-** Edward didn't have to reassure him that the girls wouldn't trouble them on the bus, Samson knew no harm would come if the boys sat together.

**#48. Precious-** Samson hated Edward's precious "baby", it wasn't natural for him to treat anything with such kindness.

**#49. Hunger-** After the Beanie Weenie fiasco Samson swore he'd never eat a hotdog again, but hunger had _always_ proved his weakness.

**#50. Believe-** Edward didn't believe in luck, so it had to be fate that brought them together.

The End

**Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed it, and cookies to anyone who can pick out 10 references to specific episodes in this drabble. Comments and criticism welcome, but no flames 'kay?**


End file.
